L'inquisitrice d'Hogwarth
by OscarJarjayes
Summary: Amy White n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. Elle ne peut pas voler sur un balai, faire exploser des trucs ou lancer des sortilèges. Pourtant, lors de l'année 1971, la mère inquisitrice a décidé qu'elle intégrerait Hogwarth, la célèbre école des sorciers, pour parfaire sa connaissance du monde magique. Pour voir l'invisible et comprendre l'indicible. Pour choisir la vérité et l'amitié.


Sa valise grinçante et son sac en bandoulière serrés contre elle, Amy White s'avança dans l'ombre du château d'Hogwarth. La respiration saccadée, elle lissait sa robe tout en humant l'odeur fraîche du crépuscule. Un batracien croassa bruyamment, caché dans les roseaux ondulant au vent. La bâtisse se découpait dans la pénombre du mois de septembre et les rires étouffés des enfants lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

Etudier dans une école où l'on enseigne la magie, sans être soi-même une sorcière... Amy se demanda ce qui était passé par la tête de la mère inquisitrice. Devait-elle vraiment la détester pour se débarrasser ainsi de la cadette de ses apprenties !

« _Tu verras, c'est en vivant parmi les sorciers et les muggles que tu parviendras à lire à travers les lignes. La vérité prend différentes formes. Une expression faciale. Un geste. Un verbe mal placé. Là où le mensonge se faufile, traître et insidieux, la vérité jaillit, claire. Pure. Seule la pratique te permettra de discerner le vrai du faux. Va, ma fille, partage leur pain et leurs jeux. Mais surtout, écoute, observe et apprends._ »

Amy avait tempêté et objecté qu'aucune once de pouvoir ne coulait dans ses veines, qu'elle n'apprendrait rien puisqu'elle ne possédait pas de baguettes magiques ou de balais volants. La mère inquisitrice n'avait rien voulu entendre. Amy intégrerait l'école en même temps que les autres jeunes sorciers et serait elle aussi placée dans l'une de leur maison. Les menaces, le chantage et sa grève de la faim n'avaient pas fait plier son intransigeante supérieure.

"Miss White ! Miss White !"

Un vieil homme aux cheveux gras courait dans sa direction, très vite suivi par un chat à l'air féroce. Amy grimaça et marcha à pas lents dans leur direction. Il lui adressa un rictus sardonique et la jeune fille ressentit un long frisson d'appréhension.

"Dépêchez-vous, il ne faut pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie de répartition ! Le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait vous parler avant qu'une maison ne vous soit attribuée... Mais nous n'avons pas suffisamment de temps... Pas suffisamment de temps..."

Le félin miaula avec irritation et ses yeux jaunes ne quittèrent pas Amy qui, d'anxiété, se tordait les mains. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se contraignit à garder ses bras raides, le long de son corps.

"Donnez-moi votre valise… Pourquoi m'attribue-t-on toujours les travaux les plus éreintants ?, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Personne ne pense à mon pauvre dos… Toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services… Et ma position reste…"

"Je suis prête, le coupa Amy."

Le concierge haussa les épaules en lançant un regard peu amène à la nouvelle pensionnaire de Hogwarth.

"Dépêchez-vous un peu Miss White, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! Nous sommes déjà en retard."

Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs sombres, aux voûtes gothiques de pierres noircies par le temps. Les vitraux transparents étaient tantôt poussiéreux, tantôt absents, livrant ainsi la bâtisse aux quatre vents. Le chat au pelage sombre disparut derrière un angle d'où s'échappaient des applaudissements et des rires.

Amy pila au milieu du corridor, si bien que le concierge faillit la renverser.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, que… ?"

Amy balbutia une réponse incompréhensible tout en se frottant les mains avec insistance. A onze ans et demi, elle n'était pas prête à affronter les regards curieux et instigateurs d'une foule de sorciers méprisants.

"Avancez, vite !"

Un pas devant l'autre. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Un premier pas, puis un deuxième.

Tel un somnambule, elle se remit en marche, le cœur alourdi par l'appréhension.

La porte de chêne massif, patinée par l'usage, s'ouvrit sans un bruit sur une immense salle aux larges fenêtres en arc brisé. Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs et, à la place du plafond, se trouvait la voûte céleste. Blanche et lumineuse. Les étoiles hypnotisèrent la jeune fille un bref instant.

« _La magie… Si belle, si pure, tellement envoûtante…_ »

Des sorciers étaient assis de part et d'autre de quatre longues tables posées côte à côte au centre de la pièce. En face d'une grande estrade où siégeaient des adultes, était installé un lutrin doré en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées. Un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche, portant une robe bleutée, se tenait derrière, un grand chapeau brun usé dans la main. Une unique chaise avait été déposée en contrebas de l'estrade des adultes, face aux grandes tables des différentes maisons d'Hogwarth.

La porte se referma en silence.

Amy lutta contre la panique, se tenant droite, les mains plaquées contre sa robe grise de laine. Le concierge la poussa en avant. Elle trébucha, se rattrapa de justesse, déclenchant les rires discrets de quelques élèves.

"Notre dernière invitée ! Juste à temps ! Approchez Miss White !"

Celle-ci traversa la grande salle à pas feutrés, comme une mariée se dirigeant vers l'autel. Des dizaines de regards étaient braqués sur sa silhouette frêle et sa tunique trop grande, retenue par un simple lien de cuir.

Le vieil homme, sans doute le directeur de l'école dont lui avait parlé la mère inquisitrice, tendit le bras. Après une brève hésitation, Amy posa une main sur la robe soyeuse du sorcier, dont les yeux pétillaient derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. En lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, il la fit pivoter face aux élèves. Sa voix s'amplifia et couvrit les murmures de la foule.

"Mes très chers amis, je vous présente Miss Amy White. Miss White passera l'année dans l'une de nos maisons. Elle nous a été confiée par la mère inquisitrice Arcinoé et j'espère que vous lui réserverez tous un très bon accueil."

Au silence interloqué succéda un brouhaha assourdissant. Les rires gênés et les exclamations horrifiées se mêlaient à des jurons peu élogieux.

"Une squib !"

"Les inquisitrices s'immiscent dans les affaires d'Hogwarth…"

"Ce n'est pas une sorcière, s'indigna une petite blonde à la voix aigüe. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici !"

"Elle n'a pas de pouvoirs, ricana un garçon au regard farouche. Et elle ne peut pas se servir d'une baguette !"

"Une apprentie… Ne parle pas devant une inquisitrice où elle connaîtra tous tes secrets. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit !"

Amy baissa les yeux en ravalant ses larmes. Cette réaction était prévisible mais sa supérieure n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle était la risée de cette école. Une pauvre fille sans pouvoirs magiques, et dépourvue du don des inquisitrices. Elle n'avait pas plus sa place ici qu'avec les autres apprenties.

"Silence !"

La voix puissante du directeur fit vibrer les fenêtres et trembler les tables. Le silence retomba dans la grande salle, mais la tension était électrique, presque palpable.

"Maintenant, place à la répartition et au choixpeau ! Miss White, asseyez-vous je vous prie."

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et on lui enfonça le chapeau brun usé, jusqu'aux oreilles. La vue dissimulée par le cuir élimé et ses cheveux noirs, Amy n'apercevait plus les élèves.

C'est alors que le choixpeau _remua._

Amy laissa échapper un couinement apeuré tandis que l'objet ensorcelé commença à parler. L'apprentie inquisitrice voulut l'arracher de sa tête, mais une grande femme à l'aspect sévère retint son geste.

"Hummm, ni muggle, ni sorcière… Cela fait bien treize ans que je n'ai pas réparti une apprentie inquisitrice… Où puis-je bien te placer ? Quelle maison pourrait convenir ?"

Amy ferma les yeux très fort. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Un chapeau qui parlait. Un chapeau magique « _vivant_ » !

"Une « _Clair-Vision_ »… Je vois des qualités… De l'intelligence… Ravenclaw pourrait convenir. Mais il manque quelque chose. Il y a aussi du courage, beaucoup de courage ! Gryffindor ? Et par-dessus-tout de la droiture… De l'honnêteté…. De la tolérance… Une envie de se dévouer envers les autres… De voir l'invisible et de comprendre l'indicible. Hufflepuff ? Oui, c'est cela ! HUFFLEPUFF !"

La sorcière arracha le chapeau enchanté et Amy prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait retenu son souffle durant les tergiversations du choixpeau.  
Elle était devenue membre de l'une des quatre grandes maisons de sorciers.

Alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'une magicienne…

Un large sourire fendait les joues du directeur de Hogwarth lorsqu'il l'invita à rejoindre la table des élèves vêtus d'or et d'ébène. Pourtant, jamais elle ne pourrait porter leur couleur. Elle le savait pertinemment. Ses robes de laine devaient être grises, la couleur des apprenties, symbolisant le calme, la sobriété et la soumission à l'Ordre. Seules les inquisitrices confirmées étaient autorisées à porter du blanc, représentant la Vérité et le Lumière d'Aydindril.

"Nous parlerons plus tard, murmura-t-il dans un souffle."

Amy acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Elle prit place au bout de la table dans un silence de mort, ses camarades prenant soin de se tenir à bonne distance. La jeune fille loucha sur son assiette et ne daigna pas toucher au repas qui apparut miraculeusement sur la table. Tout cela n'était pas naturel. Elle passait peut-être pour une étrangère aux yeux des autres, mais eux-mêmes étaient des étrangers aux siens.

Lorsque l'interminable banquet prit fin, les préfets de chaque maison accompagnèrent les nouveaux-venus vers leurs dortoirs. Amy voulut emboîter le pas au grand dadet aux cheveux roux qui tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler les nouveaux Hufflepuff, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe d'attendre à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

Amy se dirigea à pas traînants vers la grande porte de bois de chêne avant de disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir, plaquée contre un mur de pierre froide.

"Hé toi !"

Un trio de garçons s'approcha. Ils n'étaient pas vêtus des traditionnelles robes de sorciers et Amy en déduit que, comme elle, ils venaient d'être répartis dans une maison. Celui qui avait parlé était un sorcier aux cheveux châtains et aux lunettes rondes, alors que le second avait une chevelure d'ébène bouclée tombant négligemment sur ses épaules. Son regard brun pétillait de malice. Le dernier, un petit gros, se cachait derrière les deux autres.

"Hé toi, tu es sourde ?"

Amy serra les poings.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?"

"Pourquoi t'es ici, White ? Une inquisitrice, ça n'a pas de baguettes. Tu n'y connais rien en magie !"

"Ca ne te regarde pas !"

"Chez les Hufflepuff en plus, ricana le petit gros aux cheveux ras."

L'apprentie s'avança, les traits déformés par la colère.

"Les sorciers ont peut-être oublié les bonnes manières, mais d'où je viens, on se présente avant d'insulter les gens !"

"Je suis James Potter. Lui, dit-il en montrant le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, c'est Sirius Black."

Le troisième membre du trio resta dans l'ombre des deux autres et couina :

"Peter Pettigrow."

"Nous sommes à Gryffindor, clama James Potter avec fierté."

"Ravie pour vous."

"Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu…, continua-t-il en prenant le bras d'Amy avec force."

"Lâche-moi !, grogna-t-elle."

James la lâcha brusquement, comme s'il avait reçu du venin sur la main. Le regard farouche, Amy se détourna. Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la volonté de se battre avec des jeunes sorciers. Des picotements parcourent ses doigts, signe que l'énervement atteignait son paroxysme.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous."

"Alors pourquoi t'es venue ?, demanda Sirius Black."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Si ma présence vous incommode tellement, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je n'existais pas ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si j'étais invisible !"

"Potter eut un sourire mystérieux, mais se tint coit. Amy lui lança un regard suspicieux, flairant un secret croustillant."

"Non, ça c'est impossible."

"Quoi ?"

Sirius s'avança, le visage à demi-dissimulé derrière un voile de bouclettes brunes.

"On ne peut pas t'ignorer, tu es… Unique en ton genre."

"Il y a beaucoup d'autres inquisitrices, c'est juste que tu ne les connais pas."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Amy haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que…"

L'apprentie fut interrompue par la porte de chêne qui s'ouvrait. Dumbledore apparut, les traits malicieux.

"Vous n'avez pas encore rejoint vos dortoirs ? Vous trois, filez à la tour de Gryffindor ! Quant à vous, Miss White, j'ai à vous parler. Vous verrez vos amis demain, au petit déjeuner."

"Ce ne sont pas mes _amis_."

Le sorcier fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. James, Sirius et Peter filèrent au dortoir sans demander leur reste. Amy les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu à l'angle du couloir.

"Marchons un peu, annonça Dumbledore."

Le directeur l'entraîna vers les jardins du château, illuminés par le clair de lune. La jeune fille laissa son regard se perdre dans la voûte céleste. Les étoiles avaient toujours eu cet effet apaisant, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, sa colère s'évanouit. L'étoile sacrée des inquisitrices, Aydindril, brillait haut dans les cieux. Un signe d'espoir et de courage.

"Comment trouves-tu notre école ?"

"Amy réfléchit un bref instant."

"Je ne sais pas encore, c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je ne comprends pas la décision de la mère inquisitrice… Je n'ai… Enfin je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je suis juste une muggle."

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. Il prit place sur un banc en pierres recouvert de lierres, posé juste sous un tilleul, et invita Amy à le rejoindre. La brume du crépuscule serpentait dans le grand parc, se déployant près d'une forêt imposante à l'atmosphère sinistre.

"Personne n'est « juste » quelque chose. Et, lorsque l'on est choisie par le Haut Conseil des Inquisitrices, on ne peut pas être « juste » une muggle."

"Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques…."

"Bien-sûr que si, la clairvoyance est le don de voir la vérité là où se dissimule le mensonge. « Voir l'invisible et comprendre l'indicible »."

"Je ne peux pas faire exploser des trucs ou voler sur un balai… Quant au don de voir la vérité, je ne le maîtrise… Je ne le maîtrise pas encore."

"Prononcer des incantations, lancer des sorts… Ce n'est pas le plus important. A Hogwarth, tu apprendras à vivre parmi les sorciers. Tu comprendras notre vision du monde, et tu n'en deviendras qu'une inquisitrice plus compétente. Après tout, le Haut Conseil des Inquisitrices et le Ministère de la Magie sont les deux entités de notre monde… Ils sont complémentaires dans plusieurs domaines, comme la justice. Il est donc normal que tu vives une année avec ces jeunes sorciers enthousiastes. J'espère que ton séjour sera agréable et… Instructif !"

Amy secoua la tête avec perplexité. Pour l'instant, son année à Hogwarth lui semblait mal engagée… Voire même compromise. Les élèves semblaient vouloir la mettre à l'écart et elle ne pouvait rien contre ça.

"Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur Dumbledore."

C'est cet instant que choisit le préfet de Hufflepuff pour apparaître. Il semblait préoccupé et ses sourcils roux étaient si arqués qu'ils se touchaient presque.

"Je me suis aperçu, lors de la répartition des dortoirs, que notre invitée n'était pas là. Je me suis inquiété et je suis allé voir le professeur Pomona Sprout. Elle m'a dit de que je devrais me renseigner auprès du professeur Mc Gonagall. Comme, elle vous avait vu partir avec Lady White…"

"Je n'ai pas encore ce titre, le corrigea Amy."

"Et, un garçon qui s'était perdu, Rémus je crois, m'a dit que…"

"Très bien, très bien, Hector. Accompagne donc Amy jusqu'à son dortoir ! Je vous verrai plus tard."

Le préfet d'Hufflepuff acquiesça avec gravité, en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

"Oui, Monsieur le directeur."

Dumbledore se retira en silence, sa robe bleue flottant derrière lui, se fondant avec la nuit. La lumière des étoiles se reflétait sur ses cheveux blancs comme la neige. Amy se demanda un bref instant quel était l'âge du sorcier. 80 ans ? 100 ans ? 250 ans ?

"Suis-moi, ordonna sèchement Hector."

La jeune apprentie acquiesça avant de le suivre dans les dédales du château. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant d'arriver aux sous-sols, à proximité des cuisines. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une simple porte branlante, dont le bois était patiné par l'usage. La poignée de fer pendait lamentablement et Amy se demanda brièvement si le reste du château était dans le même état. Des tonneaux étaient empilés en vrac autour de la porte, rendant le passage difficile.

"Nous sommes devant notre salle commune."

Hector parlait d'une voix monocorde, en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant rebelle.

"Pour entrer, tu as besoin du code."

"Quel code ?, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité."

"J'allais te le dire, expliqua le préfet en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour accéder à la salle commune, tu dois toquer au rythme des syllabes de Helga Hufflepuff sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Si tu te trompes de tonneau ou dans le nombre de coups, un flot de vinaigre se déversera depuis la trappe, juste au-dessus de nous. Tu as compris ?"

"Je crois."

"Tu crois ou tu es sûre ?"

"J'en suis sûre."

Hector joignit le geste à la parole et frappa avec fluidité sur le tonneau de chêne. Amy loucha sur la trappe, mais le préfet ne s'était pas trompé puisqu'aucun liquide vinaigré ne les éclaboussa. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. La salle commune des Hufflepuff était décorée avec sobriété dans les tons pastels. Des canapés usés étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce, et des poufs étaient installés devant la cheminée, dans laquelle flambait un feu haut et clair, dégageant une chaleur appréciée par les élèves qui sommeillaient dans des fauteuils. Amy sursauta lorsque le fantôme d'un moine avec de l'embonpoint survola la salle en riant grassement.

"Suis-moi."

Sous les regards intrigués des élèves, le préfet la conduisit jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Il ouvrit la porte d'une petite chambre, possédant des fenêtres rectangulaires étroites. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur les quatre lits qui la meublaient.

"Tes affaires sont déjà arrivées, dit-il en lui montrant du doigt sa valise. Installe-toi."

Il consulta une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée, sur laquelle était inscrite une liste de noms.

"Tes camarades de chambre sont Andromeda Abbot, Amélia Bones et Alice Abberline."

Hector jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et replia ses notes. Il adressa un dernier salut à Amy avant de claquer la porte.

"N'oublie pas le code !"

La jeune fille se retrouva seule dans le dortoir. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à la cape de sorciers ou à l'écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Des rires lointains lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle se laissa tomber sur le seul lit encore libre, dans un coin de la pièce. La tête posée sur les genoux, elle laissa son esprit divaguer.

Demain, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Amy soupira bruyamment.

Elle était déjà épuisée.


End file.
